


Peanut - Butter - Cookies

by scifinut



Series: 3 Word Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word prompts. Three minifics. Peanut butter cookies, prompted by a lovely friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut - Butter - Cookies

**Peanut**

Steve remembered the first time he had peanuts. How his lips had swollen and he'd started wheezing, he'd had an even harder time than normal catching his breath. How his mother had dropped everything, picked him up, and run to the nearest hospital. The crash of the heavy glass bowl as it hit the ground. The mess that they came back home to, mashed potatoes spread all over the kitchen. She sent him to his bedroom to rest and scrubbed the whole room down. He'd thought at the time what a waste it was, her getting rid of perfectly good food just because it'd been sitting next to the nuts. He hadn't understood at the time.

Steve remembered the second time he had peanuts. It had been a long march with his men through an icy muddy slush. Gabe, always the smooth talker, had traded some of his rations for a large tin of peanuts and was now sharing them among the men. Steve popped one into his mouth. He had forgotten his childhood. Bucky, however, hadn't. He tackled Steve and reached into his mouth to pull the nut out.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?"

Everyone was staring at him like he had gone crazy. It wasn't out of the question, actually.

"Bucky, get your hands out of my mouth," Steve managed to say around the fingers. "Now." Bucky crawled off and Steve sat up slowly. "Now, care to explain?"

"You're allergic," Bucky said. "Your ma told mine when we started playing together, no peanuts, you'd stop breathing and die."

Everyone in the clearing froze. Steve sighed. "Yeah, and the asthma would kill me, and the frequent pneumonia would kill me too. I got better." He popped another peanut into his mouth slowly, almost daring Bucky to stop him this time. "If I'm dead tomorrow, I guess you were right."

 

**Butter**

He stared at the shelf, his small basket hanging from his hand, nearly forgotten. For the most part he'd gotten used to the ridiculous prices on basic necessities in this day and age, but sometimes things still caught him by surprise. $5 for a pound of butter? Outrageous.

He debated on whether he should go with margarine instead. It was much cheaper than the butter and he had yet to notice a difference in taste. He'd been told that it was molecule away from plastic, that it wouldn't go rancid. Ah, the miracles of modern chemistry. Lots of things were one molecule away from other things, if he stopped to think about it enough. And not going bad, was that supposed to be a downside? He'd rather have something that was more stable than have it all go off and have to throw it all away.

He'd also heard that it caused cancer. Just like his cell phone. And computers. And the sun. And sunscreen. And coffee. Processed grains. Candy. Besides, it's not like he had to really worry too much about that. He'd never even had so much as a sniffle since getting the serum.

The truth was money wasn't really an issue. He could afford the butter if he truly wanted. It was a matter of personal feelings. There was no way in hell he'd end up paying that much for butter. He didn't care how much teasing he'd get from Natasha when she invariably stopped by and snooped in his fridge. He had better things to spend his money on than something to scrape over his toast in the mornings.

 

**Cookies**

There was no way to be ready for this, Steve was convinced. He had managed to stumble into a Wilson family tradition mostly by accident and was now in way over his head.

"C'mon, man, it's no problem. Bring a couple dozen cookies, come home with at least five times that. I promise, it'll be fun."

Fun, Sam had said. Laid back. Easy. Simple. So why did Steve feel like he was coming to pick up a girl for a first date?

Sam met him outside the front door. "You look nice, man," he said. "Just a heads up, my cousin Faith brought her baby. He's cute as hell, but he's three and he'll climb all over you if you let him."

Steve looked down. He was wearing khakis and a button down plaid shirt. Not exactly kid proof clothes, but what the hell, they could be washed. "So now there's what, three guys here?" He could hear a loud peal of laughter from inside. "And how many women?"

"Nine. My grandma, my mama, two aunts, a sister, two cousins, and a couple nieces. You'll be fine, I promise. They're nice when there's company around."

It was a nice afternoon once he got past the insane amount of noise. Steve got a lot of cookie recipes to try out on the rest of his teammates. Everyone loved his, they were all sad when there was no more to go around. How was he to know that when Sam had said a couple dozen he meant two dozen to trade and another two dozen to snack on?

Everyone was begging him for his recipe, they kept saying none of their cookies came out like that. All he'd done was follow what was on the bag of chocolate chips.

When he got home and was putting all of his new cookies away (and boy was he going to be snacking for weeks at this rate) he reached into the fridge to grab a drink. And then it hit him. He hadn't gone out and bought actual butter.


End file.
